dinorunfandomcom-20200216-history
Ilu and other Bots
ilu or ily 'is a Dino Run bot capable of interacting with other players on multiplayer. ilu is famous for hacking the gibson and being an iconic symbol for multiplayer. Bot, Hacker or Both There are a small number of players (not to be named here) that are '''neargods '''within the chat '(by way of superior hacking and programming knowledge). These players are capable of invisablity(not being on the list), booting, banning, seeing and recording ips, changing scores, and creating bots among other things. Some notable bots created by these players are: !ilu, !push, !pull, !boom, !8ball, and Borgy. to make the bots react, a user only needs type the trigger, examples: !pull and bot RR (russian roullete) will speak saying your name and wether you died or not. the odds are 1/5. if you do die, it says BOOM! and logs you out of chat. !push triggers piano, which will then speak saying 'piano: *falls on 'randomchatmember'*. !boom is suicide. !ilu causes a stream of giant pink hearts to flood the chat, saying "'yournamehere' wuvs you c:!!!" Borgy is the most complicated bot, posing as an unbootable player, he is a learning chatbot. He posts strung together portions of chat he's observed based on what players say and keywords. A couple other simple but ingenious bots are !chuck, which gives a random chuck norris joke; !snakes, to which samuel l jackson replies 'not on this plane'; and !madness, to which a spartan replies 'THIS. IS. DINORUN!!" The bots are only active when their respective creators are online or leave them running. ilu Block ilu has the capacity of blocking any user. This is known as an ilu block. ilu block will run until ilu decides to not block a user. An ilu block basically works as signing into your user account indirectly, thus, since two of the same accounts cannot exist in the same space, prevent you from playing on the same server as ilu. Etymology In Telugu, a Dravidian language predominantly spoken in the Indian states of Andhra Pradesh, Telangana and in Yanam , ilu means house. An Ilú or Ilu is the Yoruba name for a type of Brazilian wooden folk drum, found characteristically in the northern provinces of Pernambuco and Ceará. It has a cylindrical shape with skins at the top and bottom of it, normally being played with hands. It is mostly used in religious rituals, coming usually in three sizes, curved or flat-shaped. This make these drums sound slightly different from each other, and to allow performers to play on a standing position. They are built on a cross-shaped base. The definition of ILU is "I Love You." ILU is an acronym, abbreviation or slang word that means "I love You." ILU professes vague implication of love; could be I Like You or I Love You. Used in text messaging instead of typing the whole thing out. Designs ilu's designs include, but are not limited to... *Unicorn *Carrots *Spongebob *Hearts *Nonsense *Flags ily Urban Dictionary referrs to ily, a lesser known form of ilu. "The highest known are the hackers. People like 'ily' hack and spam, but others hack and help. (ie. spambot was created by a hacker named urabunny.) List of Bots ilu ily Category:Gameplay Category:Multiplayer Servers